


Wild Jagermonster

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Punishment, Spanking, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo acts like a wild animal and Agatha gets Gil to tame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Jagermonster

"Hoy, give dot back!" Oggie yelled as Dimo snatched the beer mug from his hands. Dimo sneered as he gulped down the drink."Still vant it, sveethart?, Dimo sneered. Oggie growled and lunged at him. Dimo lost his balance and fell back onto a table, which soon broke under their combined weight. Agatha rushed into the room in time to see her favorite table broken by two snarling Jagers. "Dimo! Oggie!" Agatha yelled as she ran towards them. They were to involved in the fight to notice her hear. For her that was like a red flag in front of a bull. She walked over to a chair, stood up on it and yelled at the top of her lungs: "DIMO! OGGIE! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS INSTANT!". Both monsters stopped and cowered in fear at their enraged Mistress. Gil, Lars and Maxim came running into the room to find out what had happened. 

Gil surveyed the scene: Agatha standing red faced on a chair, two Jagers frozen in mid scratch, a table broken in two and everything on said table on the ground. "Why where you two fighting?" asked an exasperated Agatha as she leapt off the chair. "Di-" Dimo punched Oggie before he could say anything. "DIMO!"Let Oggie talk!" Agatha scolded. "He took my drink und vouldn't give it beck. Then he drank it." Oggie cowered under Dimo's withering gaze. "Gil, I'm going to take Oggie and get his cuts fixed up. Will you take Dimo and try and domesticate him please?" Dimo flattened his ears and whined at this news. Agatha rounded on him and let him have it. "Oh, this was the final straw. This week alone you have broken Maxim's brush, pushed Krosp into a barrel of molasses, broken several of my things and now this. No amount of cleaning or apologizing is going to get you out of this mess." As Gil approached him, Dimo growled deep in his throat and Agatha yelled back as she left the room with Oggie, "You will obey Master Gil or I will see to it that Jenka hears about this. She will not be pleased with you". Dimo looked at Gil and whimpered. 

Gil took off his belt and approached Dimo. Dimo barred his teeth and Gil menacingly repeated Agatha's warning. That sent Dimo groveling at his feet. Gil rolled his eyes and grabbed Dimo by the ear. "Lets just get this over with" Gil huffed. He sat on the chair Agatha had stood on and pulled the squirming Jager over his lap. He held him down with his left arm and pulled his trousers down enough to get a good target. "You *whack* will *whack* not *whack* cause *whack* any *whack* more *whack* trouble *whack. Understand?" Gil lectured, punctuating each word with a swat on the green monster's bare ass. "Yas, Hy vill be goot!" howled a sobbing Dimo. Dimo was laying limp over Gils lap by the time he was done. His body was racked by sobs and his ears where almost horizontal. Gil pulled his trouser's back up and slowly rubbed the sobbing monster's back. "Shh, Dimo, its over. You're okay." Gil cooed as he slowly lifted Dimo up and hugged him. Has he held Dimo he realized he had never been this close to a Jager before. Dimo smelled like a combination of wood smoke,animal, beer and cologne. His shoulder length purplish black hair was mussed from the fight, his hat still lying where it fell after their fall. His red rimmed eye's where squeezed shut as he fought back sobs and his jaw was clenched with only his two uper canine's visible , which made him look cute instead of scary. 

"I think you've done it.", Agatha softly exclaimed. "Yeah, but for now lets get him somewhere soft. Where are the other two?" "Behind me," Agatha leaned out of the trailer, "Maxim and Oggie, can you take Dimo to my trailer please?" Gil helped Dimo to stand and the five of them went to her trailer. Oggie carrying his hat. Gil took of Dimo's boots and Agatha made up a little nest on the bed. Oggie and Maxim stayed with Dimo, Oggie laying next to him and snuggled close. Maxim sat on the edge of the bed and comfortingly ran his fingers through Dimo's hair. "Hy'm sorry mistress. Pleaze forgive me." Dimo sniffled. "Dimo, I'm proud of you. You obeyed me and didn't maim or kill Gil." With a smile Dimo turned over and buried his face in the fur of Oggies coat and slowly fell asleep surrounded by his pack.


End file.
